Behind Nanako Tales Of a Kunoichi
by MistressofFiction
Summary: "They tried to take my life, But they could never take my pride Saru-San" She spoke with conviction and determination. He was proud, and he was sure, they'd be too..It's just sad that she grew up without stability.
1. Chapter 1: Aftermath

I do not own Naruto. Even though I wish I had, because Obito would be with Rin. :)

The real owner however is, Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Prologue: The Aftermath_

"Kami, when I have this child please let them be like me. And not a girly man like their dad" Kushina bit out, between panting and gritting of her teeth.

"Heh Heh, Kushina-Koi. No need to be so mean" Minato said softly, slightly fearing for his life.

"Don't test me Mina-Chan, YOU TRY PUSHING OUT A BIG HEAD BABY" She yelled whilst squeezing his hand tightly.

'Kami. She has a strong grip. Possibly stronger than Tsunade-Sama.' He thought while looking at his slowly deformed hand.

Little that they both knew, what would come later as Kushina pushed the head of the baby out, and finally- she came. After hours of contractions, and long suffering pain. Kushina and Minato, were now proud parents of their first child.

"Kushina-Aishiteru look, she's gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous" Minato whispered as he gaze on to the newest edition of the Namikaze/Uzumaki family.

And gorgeous she was, from her small button nose like Kushina's and her Slanted feline eyes like Minato's. She was nearly bald with a slight tuft of soft shiny blonde sticking out. Her eyes had yet to open.

"What should we name her Mina-Chan?" Kushina said quietly almost in a daze as if she never wanted to let this moment go.

Sheepishly Minato smiled as did Kushina, who had originally thought of boy names and not really much names.

"Well I guess, Naruto is out of the question ?" Minato laughed and started to think and suddenly it popped in his head.

"How about Nanako(ななこ, ナナコ)." Minato suggested slightly worried of what she would think.

Kushina blinked once, then twice making poor Minato anxious inside. She looked up and-

"MINATO! I love it." She said softly, her voice full of love and delicateness that was very rare for her. "Also, its not too far from Naruto. Its perfect, But really vegetables? Our baby name is vegetables."

Minato sweatdropped, sighed and smiled only his wife would know the meaning and tell him about it. He was so elated in that moment, nothing could bring him down. He had his loving wife, and beautiful child, and a wonderful village. Would else could a man ask for? He pondered, well maybe more ramen.

"Minato I think she's gonna look like yo-" Kushina was interrupted by a mask man barging in, startling the tired Kushina and alert Minato.

The masked man then, took Naruto and threatened, the fourth hokage, that's he'd kill the newly born in his hand if either came closer, he then weakened the Nine-Tails Jinchurki seal, and used the sharingan on her going into her subconscious and controlled the Kyuubi. With Kyuubi successfully extracted and a now weak Kushina. Minato had to act quickly, he grabbed Nanako and Kushina and flashed out to the safe house. The mask man not caring, went on to rampage the village to seek out blood of the remaining villagers.

Before the Attack, several people noticed what was coming. They didn't know the cause, or who or what it was, but it was coming and it was dangerous.

The young Itachi felt a feeling of dread, whilst sasuke cried, Kakashi spoke to Guy about the feeling and change in the air. Hiruzen although, in his office sensed it whilst doing paper work.

The masked man, now named Tobi snuck into the village, summoning the Nine-Tails, to his location taking out dozens of shinobi's. Minato came, which the Nine-Tails sensed and threw a Tailed Beast Ball, which Minato deflected with his Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder, which the Ino-Shika-Chou trio as they aided the Fourth Hokage and headed into battle.

Later into the battle Minato had been able to weaken the Nine-Tails, but he only had limited time. Suddenly the old third hokage came, Hiruzen.

"Saru-Sama it's you" Minato called out recognizing the old man has he came into view, in tow with Jiraiya.

"Sensei i'm glad you're here, I need you to aid me with the sealing of Kyuubi."

Jiraiya was about to speak, when Kushina who had shushined to the location spoke.

"Not without me dattebane" She spoke with conviction.

"Not you Kushina, I can't lose you too" Minato pleaded, tears running down his masculine face.

Kushina smiled softly and her lips thinned into a grim line, noticing the limited amount of time they had.

"N-No i'm dying. Just seal the Kyuubi back into me, so he can die as well". She looked down sadly at the thought of not spending her days with her husband and child.

Hiruzen cut into their moment offering his hand.

"Minato, Kushina. Are you guys sure about this? I'm more than willing my years has come and without my Biwako (his wife) I'm not thinking selfishly. So think carefully my children" He said, tears threatening to spill.

Jiraiya looked on feeling helpless, nothing seemed to have a good outlook. Every plan seemed to end with death or severe consequence.

"Enough." Minato spoke quietly, bloodied and ragged he took shallow breaths and closed his eyes, going into sage mode, he flashed to the safe house that held his newly born daughter. Still asleep, crying when she was ripped away from her warmth.

"My dear daughter, how can I say i'm sorry for what i'm about to do? How can I ever make it up. Am I being selfish, wanting to see Kushina live, so she can be with you? Or to protect the village? I haven't gotten to say this much often, But I love you little one. And someday I hope you become a great hero, and forgive your old man heh." He smiled sadly and shushinned back to the mountain.

"Sensei, I need you to help me seal the Nine-Tails into Nanako. FAST" He cried loudly, setting Nananko down softly and going through the signs.

"Minato we have to cut the NINE-TAILS in half, or its Ying/Yang will kill her before we can even seal it into her." He cried desperately.

Minato shook his head minutely and sighed.

"No she won't. Her Uzumaki blood gives her more powerful chakra, than the regular baby. Enough for it to be sealed into her."

Hiruzen tried to stop him, but Kushina had put up a barrier unknowingly. With that Jiraiya made the seal as, Minato used his chakra into the seal, but it seemed he was running out, as Kushina scrambled up and used hers also spreading it throughout the seal, eyes glowing and suddenly they slumped down drained. Nanako was crying at the commotion, as her body glowed and a spiral started to form around her lower half.

The barrier Kushina had put up, subconsciously suddenly gave out. As Hiruzen stepped closer falling on his knees, he looked at his young successor and his wife, who he grew fond of. With teary eyes.

Minato coughed up blood as Kushina laid there with a soft smile on her scorched face. Minato softly took a breath and closed his eyes.

"Saru-Sama, make sure our little girl is known as a hero. She is the one that keeps the Nine-Tails at bay. Tell her about us, when she's older and tell her we love her, and everything we had is hers" He said weakly

"Hai dattebane, you better promise Saru-jiji. Kushina joked weakly coughing more blood up. She locked hands with Minato, sensing their time was almost up he looked at Jiraiya and Kakashi who showed up.

"We loved you as a son, Kashi. Take care of your sister, ne? And Jiraiya we'll miss you, you old pervert." He chuckled.

Kakashi looked on with wide eyes, tears threatening to spill as he was losing two of his most precious people. Jiraiya looking down, with tears in his eyes. The dread washing over him, like a blanket.

Then it got quiet as he and Kushina whispered together

"We'll miss you Konoha, and we'll be watching Nana."

They both closed their eyes, the silence kicking in. Signifying their death.

Hiruzen cleared his throat after, what seemed like a long time. He grimaced and swallowed hard, looking at all the other shinobi's crowded around.

"Today we not only lost, two very fine shinobi. But we lost the fourth and our red habanero. Not only were they shinobi, but they were family. Ninja's of the Leaf. They'll never be forgotten. This baby, in my hand. She is the hero of today. This is now a S-ranked secret. Fellow shinobi's, go down to the village and, help out which ever way you can, clan heads meet me at the hokage tower for a council meeting." And with that, he walked sadly away, as he saw the bodies of Minato and Kushina taking back to IT headquarters to be dressed for their graves. Before he left with the young baby, he noticed their hands locked together.

It was truly sad. Such a fine family, gone by the beast hand. He tightened his gaze and snuggled the wrapped quiet baby in his arms.

He was going to have a next hard couple of years. And so was she.

So how'd you guys like it? This is just the first piece of plenty more to come. I know it was tough on me writing this, i almost cried twice. Poor Nanako. Hopefully it gets better- MistressofFanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2: The troublesome Council

Hey everyone it's great to be back. I haven't updated in awhile. But hopefully I get more reviews to keep doing a kick-ass job! So back to the story ne?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Only Nanako (:

—––––—

An hour later Sarutobi Hiruzen sat in the council room, filled with the council heads and his trustworthy advisors.

Now Hiruzen would like to think he's a pretty fair man, he'd given everyone a chance to be seated and he'd also give everyone a chance to express their thoughts on this matter. 'They didn't pay him enough for this'. He thought as he was getting ready to announce the topic of the night.

He made a coughing noise to signal that they quiet down, and shortly they did. Pleased with their reactions he continued.

"I've gathered the council here tonight, on serious matters concerning the village." He started. He could sense the tension and sadness in the room.

"Now as you all know, we've just had an attack on the village by the demon bijuu Kyuubi. I know several of you in the council have lost relatives including myself, and for that I want you to have my deepest condolences" He said whilst looking around the sad troubled faces in the room. He decided to continue

"But as you also should know, the Yondaime and The Red Hot Habanero Kushina are deceased. They risked their lives when sealing the beast into a newborn" As soon as the words left his mouth the council erupted into chaos. Several clan heads tried to talk at once sans the Aubrame and Uchiha clan head.

Hiruzen shook his head and yelled "ENOUGH! YOU ARE SHINOBI AND YOU WILL ACT LIKE IT! He yelled out in frustration

"Hokage-Sama, if it's not too troublesome to ask, who was the child that the Yondaime and Red Habanero sealed the demon in?" Ask Shikaku Nara for his clan and the Akimichi and Yamanaka clan.

The Hokage dreaded answering the questions, only because it was more of a headache than he'd like.

Finally he sighed and decided to answer truthfully. "The child that's holding the demon is none other than Nanako Uzumaki" he said gruffly remembering said events that was just a few hours ago.

The council erupted into chaos once again, causing the old Sarutobi to have a tick mark. He cleared his throat once again signaling for them to be quiet.

"Under no circumstances is this, to reach the public that she is the container of the bijuu. The price of this is death. That would be an act of treason and I will not stand for it." He said leaking out killer intent, while measuring them up.

The Hyuuga clan head took this as the perfect time to speak his mind.

"So the child is an Uzumaki sir? But we only had one Uzumaki after Mito-Sama, and that was Kushina." He narrowed his eyes in confusion and suspicion.

Sarutobi thanked his quick thinking "Yes the child is, but their parent was an unknown Uzumaki who had took the name of a civilian, she died in childbirth." He said quietly. So what if he stretched the truth? If the others found out who her lineage really lead up to, they'd want to either adopt, or force her into the 'CRA' system. It was much too early for that

Hiashi Hyuuga, nodded his head quietly dismissing any further questions. "I see, Thank You Hokage-Sama." He said in a clipped even tone.

"You're certainly welcome Hiashi-San" He nodded and went back to conversing about the problems to face.

Meanwhile Danzo was in the corner stewing over the information from the meeting, certainly useful. He started contemplating ways to gain this new tool.

"Hiruzen let me teach the girl, ne? I can help bring out her potential as a weapon and keep her loyal to Konoha." He stated with a glint in his eyes, that Sarutobi didn't like.

"I'm afraid not old friend, she needs to have a normal childhood as possible, and then when the time comes be put in the academy at the right age." He said while looking at Danzo, his voice ringing with finality.

Danzo knew when to back down, and it was clear it was time to. Of course he'd get another chance to make Hiruzen agree. He smiled at the hokage.

"Of course Hiruzen." He simply stated, stewing ways to get her.

As Hiruzen was about to speak, his advisors cut him off. Hat they were about to say next was going to drive him insane.

"We believe that the villagers have the right to know Hiruzen. Their families killed by...by this thing! They deserve some kind of truth." Koharu said whilst Homura took a more calmer approach.

"I too agree Hiruzen, they deserve some peace of mind and telling them to keep this as an S-Class secret may work. I believe we should take a vote?" He looked at the old Sarutobi who nodded his head sagely.

Hiruzen was at loss of what to do. He honestly didn't want the civilians finding out but he guess he didn't have much of a choice. Wanting to get the meeting over with he sighed and announced the news.

"Everyone that believes that I, The Hokage tell the villagers say I. Those not in favor say nay. "

There were several collections of I's coming from around the room. Danzo's being the loudest, whilst some shinobi knew how troublesome this would really be.

Hiruzen sighed and tilted his head in a small nod. He counted the votes. That came up as the majority for yes. He clapped once and sighed, really missing his wife right about now.

"I guess that settles it. The village shall be informed later today. Meeting dismissed" He sighed as everyone said their goodbyes and proceeded to either shushin into leaves or jump out the window, only a few like Danzo, Homura, and Koharu using the door.

He got up and told his Anbu to go out and scout the area and then meet in his office. He looked out the window at the beauty of the moon. The days to come would sure be long, even tedious. Dear Kami forgive him…..

The next day came, the sun setting on Konoha. The people distraught and furious about the attack.

There were businesses, homes, roads that were messed up from the battle of yesterday. Civilians and Shinobi alike missing their loved ones. It was truly a sad time for Konoha. Much like the 3rd Shinobi war.

Hiruzen cleared his throat, looking down at the people. His village. His home.

"As we are gathered here today in our time of suffering, is like to offer apologies to all my people of Konoha. For we have suffered, but suffering will make us stronger and as citizens of the leaf we are no strangers to pain! But WE OVERCOME" He shouted with triumph clear in his voice whilst making his speech! This seemed to uplift the tension. As he saw his shinobi and civilians standing straighter with a look of determination on their face. This is what the Will of Fire was about!

He cleared his throat once more and began to speak on another topic.

"As you know the Yondaime and Red Hot Habanero died along with many great Shinobi and Civilians. We will have a funeral in memory of those gone but not forgotten." He said quietly, not feeling the lone tear threatening to shed.

"There is something I'm about to tell everyone that I'm afraid the new generation should not know." He started re-telling the events of yesterday night, the wound still fresh.

"The yondaime sealed away the Kyuubi Demon, into a baby. For the bijuu cannot be defeated because it is made of chakra but can be sealed." The crowd erupted in shouts and anger filled the Civilians as they wondered who could let the demon spawn stay in the village.

The hokage signaled his anbu to give him a bright yellow bundle, a baby that was delicately wrapped.

He presented the baby, holding her carefully so she wouldn't fall or be subjected to the harsh sunlight.

"As you all know, Minato-San was an exceptional Seal Master and Kushina-Chan an even better Seal Mistress.

They sealed away the Kyuubi in this baby. Minato wanted us, to treat the baby not as a demon. But as a Hero of Konoha. Respecting his wishes I promised him."

He bowed his head in respect for the dead. Everyone was silent. Anger still present but hollowness present as well.

Hiruzen started speaking once again

"This is an S-Class secret. Anyone that says anything will face the consequences! For spilling a secret like this, will be treason." He said whilst looking at everyone who seemed to have gotten the message.

"Live on Konoha. Ja Ne." Then he got down and walked through the clearing.

For the upcoming future it was going to be hard. But like always Konoha will persevere. He hopes everyone honored a dead man's wish.

So this was 1,553 words guys! My laptop is messed up but I write this on my phone! I'm pretty damn awesome if I do say so myself :D. I still need a BETA :(! Review and follow everyone. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3: Baby blues and dreams

**Hey guys back again with a new chapter! I'm going to try to update as much as I can, seeing as I'm typing on my phone~**

 **Also I still haven't decided pairings yet, although I've had a few choices in mind. But I'd love to hear from any readers I get, and see what you guys want. Maybe I'll make a poll when enough people read the story. Thank you.**

/ **Disclaimer** : I do not own **Naruto** **Kishimoto-San** does./

About 1 year after the Kyuubi attack~

Nanako was a delightful child. If you ever took time to get to know her. For only being a year old she was pretty bright and also troublesome. As a certain Nara would say.

More often than not her caretakers couldn't really say they had a hard time with the 1 year old unless they brought it on themselves. For example taking away her favorite toad plushie would earn you a tantrum. But other than that she seemed to be a normal baby.

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed as he thought back on the cute button nosed blonde, and her eccentric ways. Honestly his surrogate granddaughter was a force to be reckon with. 'Just like her mother' he thought with a fond albeit small smile.

It was only a year and the feeling of tragedy still lurked around. He never imagined how he'd missed them so.

Especially Minato, now that he had all this paperwork. He thought to himself while staring at the cursed papers before him.

Sadly paperwork was the least of his troubles. With the news of the Kyuubi being sealed into Nanako, the village was still on edge. Most of the civilians and some shinobi wanted to take revenge on the poor baby. But one spike of Sarutobi's K.I was enough for them to retreat. Hence the law stating if they were caught harming her they'd be punished accordingly.

Most of the villagers really couldn't see why the Sandaime was so fond of an evil spawn such as that blonde cute face demon. But they didn't dare voice their opinions. For the retribution was not worth it.

"Maa come on Nana-chan, don't throw the paint." A dressed Anbu called.

The Anbu in particular had gravity defying silver hair. Almost looking like an old man who just woke up after a nap. His face was covered by a wolf mask and his code name was inu.

Inu stared at the baby, who he'd become fond of. Well how could he not when he'd been helping take care of the child before she was crawling. She reminded him so much of his surrogate family. The resemblance being completely uncanny.

Said baby was laughing as she dipped her finger in the paint once more and started tracing over the paper. 'Hmm lately she seems to enjoys painting a lot more.' Inu thought to himself. Oh well anything that'll keep her preoccupied was seen as a blessing in his eyes.

Gradually after some time, he took the small blonde up and gave her to his Anbu partner Neko. The Anbu, Neko seemed hesitant at first taking said child, but eased when she had the child settled.

She cringed internally when she saw how messy the child was. She knew Inu-Taichou was probably praising Kami he didn't have to bathe and get her dressed this time.

She took the baby and headed towards Nanako's nursery muttering something about "Damn Taichou" making Inu smirk beneath his mask.

After she got Nanako-chan clothes, she placed the baby into the bath and washed her off, rubbing the soap into her hair gently. She washed it out and gave her one more final rinse and was done.

"You look so much better Nana-chan" She cooed silently kissing the tan baby's head, whilst wrapping her in the towel. She led her into her nursery once more and put her on the changing table drying her off thoroughly.

She held out a panda onesie and did a little cute dance with the outfit. "Do you want this on Nana-Chan" the baby giggled and clapped her hands. "Yes you do huh chibi" . She wrapped her into a diaper, and slid her into the onesie.

"There you go all fitted and snuggly. Now all we need is to get you some milk." She gave her a warm smile, running her hand through the silky golden locks.

She exited the nursery and went to the main kitchen. Not noticing Inu-Taichou she assumed he was probably standing guard.

Shrugging to herself she put the baby down in something similar to a bouncer. Walking through the kitchen she grabbed a bottle, baby formula and added warm water.

She shook her head as a quiet laughed escaped her. If the others saw her now she'd be a laughing stock. Not caring in the slightest because she was actually enjoying spending time with the nana-chan.

'Plus this is real good experience for the future." She thought smugly, shaking the bottle slightly and walking over to the hungry child.

"Ah Nanako you never get enough milk do you." The Anbu asked placing the bottle in the eager child's mouth.

Said child gave her an impassive look, that made the Anbu sweat drop.

'At least it's never a dull moment with Nana-Chan around' Neko thought as she helped the baby burp.

Finally done with eating, Nanako realized she was suddenly lifted up. Looking startled at first, she slowly started clapping her hands and giggled at the person holding her.

Her smile was starting to dim, as she was rocked back and forth slowly. Her eyes drooping and her hand reaching out for something, grasping air.

'Oh sh*t her plushie' was the only thought going through Neko's head, suddenly there was taichou holding it and passing it forward to the waiting arms.

She knew he was smirking. Smug bastard. Rolling her eyes, she looked at the child who was now fully asleep and decided that it was time for her to be placed in her crib.

Placing her gently, Neko sighed and gave the child a tender look. She had gotten attached. And as, much as it went against her Anbu code. She couldn't find the will to care.

She heard the doorknob turning and knew it was Nanako's 'caretaker'. Or at least person who watched her until they took night shift.

"Goodnight vegetable princess" She heard Inu-Taichou mutter softly. As she waved her goodbye with a soft sigh.

They both shushined away and decided to give their reports to the Third Hokage on the morning.

That night Naru dreamt of cats and dogs snuggling up to her as she was playing in paint and strangely a fox who kept nipping at her dress. That night she had no bad dreams. That night was etched in Nanako's memories forever becoming apart of her.

So that concludes this chapter! Which is 3. Hope you guys liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Still going to try to update as much as I can might be slow, but getting there. Also need a beta still :).

 **For** **the** **story** **I'm** **trying** **to** **make** **this** **realistic** **as** **possible** **so** **I** **apologize** **for** **the** **age** , **but** **I** **just** **wanted** **you** **guys** **to** **see** **how** **it** **would** **be** **through** **stages** **of** **her** **life**. **Trust** **me** **there** **will** **be** **future** **age** **skips**.


	4. Chapter 4: Before the rain

**Hey everyone! We're on chapter 4, Finally am I right? Just wanted to give a special thanks for the people that favorited and followed my fic. Thank you guys deeply~**

 **So let's get on with the story yeah? I think this'll be last the time I mention the disclaimer, because we know who came up with Naruto.**

 **Disclaimer: kishimoto-danna owns. (Hecks yeah we're getting informal ;) )**

 _ **Three years later….**_

It was October 9th the day before the Kyuubi attack took place. Also the day before the annual festival, in honor of the deceased.

Sarutobi sighed, his breath ragged. Running an old wrinkly hand over his face. The years wearing him down. 'Nothing new'. He thought with a grimace.

Not trying to linger on the dark thoughts, he thought about the golden haired, witty brat that he came to love. He reminisced with a fond smile.

Nanako what a joy she has been. Even throughout the harsh stages of life she managed to smile, and tried to encourage others to smile. She had a heart as golden, as her hair.

Sarutobi shook his head as he thought of what to get her for her birthday. The girl had exceptional talent at art. She adored music just as much, it wasn't a strange sight to see her singing old Japanese lullabies.

Minato and Kushina would've surely been proud. He looked down at the paperwork noticing water droplets. Scrunching his face in confusion, he set a frail hand on his face.

Sure enough...it was him that had been crying. Shoulders shaking in grief. Only silent sobs coming out… He only could hope that, Minato and Kushina find it in their hearts to forgive the villagers for their ignorance.

For even though Nanako was an exceptionally talented child who tried to overcome in her situation. She was condemned.

Condemned to solitude. To loneliness. A near four year old, condemned to life. To have a burden inside her, to never fully experience the love and joys of a parent's love, or even friend. He shook his head.

Despicable. For if one was to truly get to know the child, they'd see the scary intellect that resided in Minato, now in her. Or how her verbal tic, came out in almost every sentence like Kushina. But most importantly they'd see the loneliness in her eyes. That child was too good for this village.

And one day. They'd realize it. Whether it's too late or not. That'd be a problem they would have to deal with later in life.

As Sarutobi leaned back with a sigh, taking a long drag from his pipe and huffing out the smoke. He decided to pay his surrogate granddaughter a much needed visit.

Getting up, he noticed that Anbu already had the door held open for him. Nodding his head in thanks, he made his way out.

"Hokage-Sama, Hokage-Sama, where are you going you have appointments!" Yelled his secretary Mitsuri.

Kami she was a brat.

Ignoring her he continued until he was out the building. Making his way through the village he saw villagers smiling at him, welcoming him. Yet he couldn't seem to smile.

How could he smile? When these were the same villagers that would turn away the child he came to know and love. The child he helped raise. This was not the village he remembered as a kid. The will of fire still present, but was dimmed. The fire nearly, if not fully gone. Either way he was disappointed.

Before going to Nanako's apartment, Sarutobi had a brilliant idea. He signaled for the closest Anbu, that was following him. The Anbu being Owl.

"Owl I need you to go to my estate and ask Hana-San to get the chest out of my room and I want you to bring that straight to me. To Nanako's apartment. Make haste please." He finished giving the Anbu a final glance that he could leave.

As Owl Shushined away, he carried on walking hoping that the Anbu would hurry. He stopped to Ichiraku's to get his favorite blonde a take out bowl and ramen coupons.

Another trait that seemed to seep out from her parents. He shook his head, he started thinking about a redhead slurping noodles without a care in the world…..carefree and innocent.

It seemed that lately the only thing he dwelled on was, sad thoughts. Unintentional of course, but still there. The only thing holding him down were his son, newborn grandson and his blonde granddaughter. They were truly is precious people. And albeit the village making judgments and tarnishing the name of Konoha he still protected each and everyone, that would be his vow until he departed.

Noticing his Anbu came back with a chest in hand, he nodded in silent thanks. The Anbu trailed behind him, huffing just a bit. They continued onwards towards the rickety apartments the blonde was forced to live in. Walking up the creaking stairs he looked around until he saw the familiar numbers belonging to his granddaughter.

The numbers were bold black, nothing fancy. _**101B**_ it read. Looking at the door with chipped wood. He furrowed his eyebrows at the bad treatment of the whole apartment complex.

Gathering his wits, he knocked on the door once, nothing. Twice, but a little louder. He finally heard someone answer.

The voice was gentle, quiet, but not extremely timid. Just wary.

"Ano who is it?" The voice of Nanako's rung behind the door.

Sarutobi smiled for a second, she really was smart not to open the door for strangers.

"Nanako it's jiji, surely you didn't forget what day it was." He said lightly whilst holding the ramen.

Nanako clutched her shirt with wide eyes, and joy erupted in her entire being. It was Saru-Jiji on her most important day.

Her birthday.

"One sec Saru-Jiji" She said softly, happiness lacing her words. She undid the locks. Opening the door she smiled brightly, looking like the perfect image of Minato with Kushina nose.

She bowed and instantly welcomed him in. Sarutobi looked a bit shocked how well behaved she was, slipping his sandals off at the door he instructed Owl to do the same. He heard the door clicked and then looked at the little girl who guided them to a neatly, but also painfully bare room.

Taking a seat that she placed out for Saturday-Jiji biting her lips she looked down.

"I-I'm sorry Anbu san. I don't have enough seats, but you can have mines." She gave her signature small smile as an apology.

But the Anbu quietly refused, smiling behind her mask she inclined her head as a thank you either way.

Sarutobi spoke up smiling slightly at the the scene. Seems there was hope for the future after all. Finally coming back to earth, he took a small bag of ramen out along with e coupons and a fruit juice for his granddaughter.

"These are for you Nana-Chan, I bought you some Miso Ramen with extra beef like, you usually get it and a juice. And also these are for you" He finished, extending his hands out and giving her about 20 coupons for anytime.

Nanako looked at her hands and then at her Jiji. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the gifts, she was silent. Her mouth started to open then shut.

The Anbu standing, looked baffled as she watched the scene. Why was food and couple coupons make the girl go silent ? Almost as if she would cry? Such a simple gesture warrant that emotion...she was confused.

Sarutobi unsure of what was happening himself began to ask if she was okay, but got cut off.

"Jiji I love it. Thank you for everything old man. T-T-This was one of the nicest things I've ever gotten since I was a baby. I'm not sad….I'm overjoyed Jiji. You're here for me, a nameless orphan like me don't deserve this Jiji. I'm so grateful for everything. My apartment, You, Anbu Inu and Anbu Neko, the Teuchi and Ayame San. You guys see me as a person. Thank you Jiji." The little girl said softly a small smile placed on her face, tears streaming down. She folded her coupons neatly and silently excused herself to put them up.

Sarutobi sat there shocked. He watched the little blonde girl has she ran off after excusing herself. That little girl would change the hearts of many, whoever would give her a chance. He looked back at his Anbu with a glint in his eye and ask for her to produce the chest.

Nodding she took out a sealing scroll, pumped a bit of chakra into it. The chest came out in a poof, grabbing it she set it in front of the hokage and went back to standing her grounds.

Nanako came back into the room, her eyes were a bit red and puffy. She slapped on a smile, but frowned as she noticed a chest. ' _That wasn't there before.'_ She noted silently, sitting down. Before she could stop herself from asking.

"Saru-Jiji where'd that chest come from?" She asked tilting her head curiously. Her feline eyes and the whisker marks made her look like an adorable kitten.

Neither the Hokage and Anbu could deny how cute she was. He explained that it came from a sealing scroll. He then went on to explain in detail.

"I'm glad you like your presents Nana-Chan. But there's one more thing of value I would like you to have." Sarutobi smiled and made a few hand signs opening the chest.

Looking at the chest in awe, Nanako wonder what else she could be getting. Thinking that the coupons and the food was perfect already, but another gift. She was nervous, yet ecstatic.

Pulling out a frame and what look to be an ink set with paper he laid it out on the table, he even took a green scarf with horizontal lines out of the chest setting it gently down.

Sarutobi cleared his throat after clasping the long and putting the seal barrier back on it. Taking the frame he kept it downwards from the eye of his Anbu.

"Nana-Chan this is a picture of your mother. You can look at it when we're done. Also she was a Uzumaki, in case you've ever wondered about your name. You my child are not nameless, you came from a mighty clan, whose shinobi was exceptional in the arts of fuuinjutsu.. and I'm sure you my dear will be just the same. " he said gesturing to the ink kit and 'were those scrolls, paper?' She thought scratching her head.

Noticing her confusion. He took pity on her and smiled ruefully. Maybe having her learn about her heritage too early was a mistake...well too late now.

"Nanako before I give you these other gifts, do you know what fuuinjutsu is?" He asked the small child.

Nanako shook her head, her pigtails swaying. "Gomen Saru-Jiji. I don't know" she said finally after thinking.

"That's okay Nana-Chan. I didn't expect you to know what it was just yet. Now fuuinjutsu is a type of Ninjutsu. It's more to do with sealing techniques. That's what your clan was known for. It allows a ninja to contain elements, food, important documents, extra gear. Etc."

The young girl in front of him looked extremely excited. Her eyes were wide and shined brighter than the sun and to think he only explained what it was good for. Shaking his head with a smile, he handed her the things.

"Now Nanako, I'm giving you this kit to use as practice. It comes with a book, fuuinjutsu paper, and a couple scrolls and a note book. With ink of course. Now the paper will be used in replacement for scrolls for now, until you can actually do a proper seal. You can sketch and copy the same deals you learn from the book into your notebook with the ink" He explained hoping that'd give her a better idea on how to use them.

Nanako ran to the old man, giving him a big hug. Almost squeezing the life out of the old man.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU JIJI! THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!" She squealed, the man still in her tiny chokehold.

Sarutobi chuckled, ruffling her hair a bit. Kissing her on top of her forehead.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your present Nana-Chan. Happy birthday. I'm sorry I can't stay longer Nanako. But I'll try to visit you often." He said with a sad smile.

Nanako dropped her head, tears coming in her eyes.

"It's fine Jiji, I know your hokage and everything. But thank you for the gifts. And thank you Anbu San for coming.

The Anbu blinked in surprise, nodding her head once to acknowledge the young girl.

Sarutobi got up from the table, leaning down he gave Nanako, a gentle hug. He gave her one more tender kiss on her forehead, and ruffled her hair at which she pouted.

"Bye Jiji, I love you!" She waved happily and as an afterthought "And I'll practice hard on my fuuinjutstu! You won't regret it jiji!" She smiled softly as she heard the door click.

Her eyes softened and she suddenly wanted to cry again…that must be what a parents love feels like.

"I won't let you down Saru-Jiji!" She vowed. Gathering her gifts she put them away neatly into her drawer, and started right away on eating her ramen whilst reading on her new fuuinjustu book.

 **So how was this guys? This was about** _ **2245 words!**_ **I'll be writing even more next chapter. Tell me if you guys enjoyed it please! :')**

 **Danna(** _ **Informal Japanese for husband ;) )**_


	5. Chapter 5: Birthday Blues part 1

Hello guys and gals! This is a little update for you guys! I know it's been like forever.

A/N: Sorry about not updating for a while you guys, I just graduated not too long ago, so I've been necked deep in work.

 **About a couple hours later of reading about seals….**

Nanako held the book about _The Art of_ _Ninjutsu_ when she felt a small growl. Looking for the noise, she knew was the culprit. She looked down at her stomach, rubbing her tummy slightly. She had eaten nothing since her Saru-Jiji left.

"Hmm I know I shouldn't go out because it's late, but I'm so hungry." She said to herself silently. Rubbing her chin she looked down in thought. "Maybe if I sneak around, they won't notice me." She said to herself.

Sneaking out her apartment was a piece of cake, now time for the hardest part, remaining discreet. She was still a little girl, so it was still hard to move as fast as she would've liked. "Remember your main goal: RAMEN!" She told herself chanting softly. Deciding she'd sneak around the forest way to get to old man Teuchi. Tucking in one of her coupons, she couldn't wait for her yummy Miso.

Gathering her wits, she sneaked behind her building and started for the forest, the faster she got there, the better she would feel. Ichiraku's was at least 20 minutes by foot and going through the forest.

Deep inside her a being laid on his paws. The being had an everlasting grimace on his face. To think his jailor would be so stupid as to go out on tonight. But he supposed it wasn't her fault that old monkey never told her anything. Maybe if he trusted her more, she would've known not to go out, other than it being late. Stupid Monkey's indeed.

Nanako was almost there, she could practically taste it, silently making her way towards the ramen shop, and she skidded inside. There was no one but Teuchi.

Upon entering Teuchi noticed, one of his favorite customers. The little blonde girl who he and his daughter, Ayame got along so well with. He decided that tonight on the Kyuubi festival, she should not be out. He knew how cruel they could be, hell even shinobi were supposed to be the more understanding bunch, and still some of those same shinobi held a grudge against her.

"Nanako shouldn't you be home young lady?" He asked her before she could even give him a proper greeting. Nodding her head, she was supposed to. But she was so hungry.

"I was Teuchi-Oji San, but I was so hungry. I really had eaten nothing until Jiji brought me that ramen which was hours ago and didn't eat the other day before that," She pouted her eyes in a down cast.

Teuchi shook his head with a smile that poor girl. She was just too sweet to stay mad at. He went to the stove and heated her up a bowl of Miso Ramen extra pork; walking to the faucet he got her a glass of water as well. "Eat up Nanako-Chan" He ordered lightly resting the bowl in its place.

Nanako went to dig into her Miso, but she stopped herself, pulling out a ramen coupon. She held it out for him to take, but he just denied it with the shake of his head. Noticing her confused, dejected face. Did he not want to accept it?

"Maa Nana-Chan you keep that okay? Who knows when you bring a friend over, you can treat them with that same coupon, plus everyone is at the festival so you can have that ramen as a Birthday present." He smiled kindly, as the girl gasped, tears threatening to spill.

"I'm not crying Teuchi-Oji San, it's the broth steam in my eyes" She declared a bit too loudly, and then went to slurping away at her Miso. She was starting to feel so content; she didn't even notice the bowl was empty. Teuchi looked at her and started to chuckle. She had the eating habits, of her late mother. That much he knew. Giving her a second bowl and refilling her cup she started to eat again.

Nanako made a face at the water, eck! "Teuchi-Oji San, can't I have juice instead of yucky water?" She asked pleading, then pouting as he shook his head with a smile. "No Nanako-Chan, you should be in bed. Juice will keep you up longer-" He started to explain kindly but stopped when heard a pair of voices.

"L-L-ETS EAT AT ICHIRAKU'S I'M S-S-TARVING, THAT FESTIVAL FOOD WAS FUCKING LAME." Some drunk civilian Stated loudly. The other was just as loud, but seemed more subdued. "YEAH! I can go for some RAMENNNN" He sang out to the world clinking his bottle wildly.

Teuchi blinked, silently cursing, he ushered Nanako with her bowl to the back room in his house. "Stay here, Nananko. Just please stay here. After you eat make a run for it. Good luck. "He ruffled her hair, a worried expression etched onto his face for the young girl, as she nodded with a scared expression. Sighing he walked out with a fake smile, noticing his guest were just about to open the flaps of his small store.

Opening his arms, smiling with his closed he greeted them "Welcome men what can I do for you tonight." He asked whilst turning his back to chop up ingredients, closing his eyes smiling silently hoping Nanako was almost done.

"I'LL HAVE a MISO-RAMEN AND a RICE SAKE OLD MAN" One of the shinobi amongst the crowed civilians blurted out rudely." They all continued to pass out orders in a drunken stupor.

Whilst Teuchi was attending to the noodles he heard the conversation in the background, frowning slightly at the turn of the conversation.

"Man Ichi, I wonder where the demon bitch, is hiding tonight" he grounded out, taking another sip of his sake. Shaking his head and looking over to his friends.

"Ugh I don't know, but I hope it's in a hole somewhere eh boys?" He gulped the remaining contents out of his cup. He was about to say something when Teuchi came over with 4 sets of steaming ramen.

"Here you go gentlemen, Miso, Salt, Pork and Chicken Ramen here. Just come to the counter after you're done to figure out the check." He bowed and started cleaning the remaining stools and counter.

While the men were eating, Teuchi sighed silently praying to Kami Sama, and thanking that the men seem to forget while they wasted away on Sake. His thoughts we're so interrupted as another ninja in gear, came in a leering grin on his ugly mug.

"We think we spotted the Demon bitch boys. Hurry men" He grinned forming his hands into a fist. The other men hurried and left, after slamming the money on the table, rushing out.

Teuchi closed his eyes once more in silent prayer. "Oh please keep her safe, please keep her safe." He whispered to himself, closing up the little shop.

Nanako really couldn't catch a break. She literally, metaphorically, hypothetically, figuratively, couldn't catch a break. This village. Her village. Her home was always the one that seem to cause her the most pain. So far without a doubt, this was the best birthday she ever had. And it was about to be the worst. Nananko couldn't fathom what made the village react the way they did to her. In her mind it was simply unjust.

There always were kids who'd call her out for not having parents, only for adults to snort and then gather their children to tell them leave the village beast alone. If she had to say so herself, it was heart breaking wasn't the village supposed to be one, free of crazy judgement and warm welcome? Yeah right. It was anything but. ..She heard something crunch. Thanks to her heighted senses.

She stood her ground, running would be pointless. Besides Anbu probably wouldn't come out anyway. Turning around, Nanako looked at her attackers. She looked, into their eyes. It was 5 shinobi, 6 civilians. Biting her bottom lip, she started to sweat. Her heart be getting louder, or was it just her…

She decided to take a gamble, and say something.

"Hello Shinobi-San…and Civilian-Sans. W-W-What can I help you with toni-"She started to ask, but got abruptly cut off by one of the people out there.

"Shut up you stupid demon bitch. We'll be asking the asking the questions around here" The ninja from earlier, Ichi growled out. He looked at her with hate filled eyes. The same eyes he had the night his steady girlfriend of 3 years died. He wouldn't have minded if his girlfriend had risked her life as shinobi. She knew what the risk would be. But no she was a civilian, and he had plans to marry her, at least before the demon came and tore everything away from him. Closing his eyes he looked at her once more, hate filling his eyes ten times. " **Tonight, we're going to be doing a little extermination**." He grounded out.

"S-Sir I didn't do anything wrong, I promise that on my life. I haven't hurt anyone and- **SMACK!** " Was the only thing everyone heard. The ringing in her ears didn't stop, and her face felt hot. She looked up at her attacker, fearing for her instead no slap came. She saw him looking back at the other people, who were cheering and telling him to continue on, while they too advanced. Looking into one of the three women eyes, she begged and pleaded for her to help. The woman gave her a greedy smirk, shouting louder for the man to continue.

Ichi dropped the stupid demon bitch on the floor and began kicking her, stomping on her back while the others tried to find an open area to stomp on. A civilian man, named Taka stomped loudly on her hand, the only thing pleasing him more was hearing the loud **CRACK.** There was nothing more than a demons plea, to make him smile. Spitting on her, he decided that she needed a little make over, and kicked dirt in her face. There, she was still ugly. Yelling out he called out for another attacker, who was one of the women. "Tabana I think, the demon bitch needs more of a makeover. How about you add some red to her?" His laughter carrying over in his sentence. He sounded so pleasant; these people were the true demons. The people who could, laugh in your face good natured and stab you in the back the next.

Hearing her request Tabana came over, looking at her freshly manicured nails. She had got them nice and pretty for the demon excursion. Not to mention long and pointy. Walking over to where the little shit was, she stood over her smirking at the state of her. "I want you to take these scars with you to hell when you die. May you be the ugliest thing besides the Devil." She laughed out manically. "Let me tell you, these aren't just regular nails. These are chakra laced. Meaning this right here will scar you forever" She finished with a greedy looking smirk, bending down she drew her fingers closer to the right side of Nanako's face. "These will look much prettier, than those ugly whiskers looking ones." Then she clawed her face, starting from the brow, all the way to her chin.

"There, don't the bitch look perfect now." They laughed out as Nanako screamed out loud. Her face dripping with blood, something snapped in the distance, the shinobi picking up on the noises quicker. They turned around, looking to see 4 Anbu staring at them.

The other shinobi's cursed internally as they couldn't sense any chakra. While the civilians started to sweat. Interrupting their train of thought,

"Please come with me, all of you. And we won't kill you on spot." Owl grounded out. Trying to sound indifferent. But it was becoming hard to. The little girl she met today was now barely if at all breathing. She swiftly knocked all of the civilians out. "Lizard, I want you to put all of these shinobi in a genjustu, I want them in something painful if you please. High level." She called out to one of the Uchiha on her team.

These fuckers were going to have a long long long night.

Thank you all this is Part 1 of the Chapters. Part 2 will be out. Tell me if you guys enjoyed this or not. I know it's been awhile 3 Sorry Love you guys. MOF.


End file.
